


The Hunt

by intergalacticbooty



Series: Dem Kinks Doe [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ALL OF THIS IS FAKE BUT VERY GRAPHIC, Aftercare, Animal Play, Butcher Play, Fake Blood, Fake Character Death, Hunting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Messy, Pig Play, Rope Bondage, allusion to cannibalism, but not really, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Piggy. Roman and Seth indulge Dean in hunting him down and preparing him for dinner.</p><p>Note: Please, please, PLEASE read the tags. This fic is NOT for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, if I wasn't going to hell before, here is my one way ticket there. This fic sprawled out of my head due to a certain line from Dean's sit down interview this week, which you can see here: https://youtu.be/wgurdKDGJhg?t=1m21s

Roman and Seth had cornered Dean shortly after his interview was up on youtube. Both men were together and had just finished working out in the hotel gym when the notification pinged on Roman’s phone. They both grinned and watched it with eager vigor because they were just so goddamn proud of him.

But something stuck out to them. Dean calling himself ‘prey’. It rolled so easily off his tongue, a strange glint in his eye. Seth was pretty damn sure it wasn’t intentional, but their boy could rarely hide anything from them. They put two and two together more often than not and could read him like a book. It was a big reason why Dean finally caved and admitted to his desires of becoming their little piggy.

This was different. In the way Dean looked absolutely panicked, blue eyes wild and begging to, for once, be anywhere but pinned against a hotel room by his lovers. “’S nothing…y-ya guys are just readin’ too much into it, y’know?”

“Puh-lease, Dean…do you honestly think we wouldn’t pick up on this? We ALL know when you bat your eyes a certain way, you’re getting in a more slutty mood.” Roman cut Seth off then, shaking his head. He was a bit more versed in dominating someone, more confident in scenes and authority of Dean and he knew that Seth had a tad bit of impatience, found it difficult to step into the insecurities and fears of a sub’s mind to truly understand there apprehension.

“Dean,” Roman said it in a deep, glowering tone as he gently helps their lover sit down on the hotel bed, sitting next to him. Seth paced a little impatiently for a moment before settling down on the opposite side of Roman. “…little piggy?” He licked his bottom lip then, Dean finally looking up from the shadows of his unruly hair. “Is…if there’s something you want from Seth and I…we’re willing to try. We got next weekend off, y’know? No pay per view or public signings or anything…if you need a bit of farm time…and maybe something special, all you have to do is ask.”

He could tell Dean was concentrating hard at that moment, trying to find the proper way to form his words. Roman was pleased to see Seth lay a patient hand on the back of his neck, rubbing at the muscles there.

“I-I wanna…” He mumbled something unintelligible then, covering his mouth with his hand before both of his dominants moved in closer, soft and supportive smiles reaffirming their acceptance and love of Dean and his desires. “…I-I wanna be hunted.”

It had taken a lot of planning. Meticulous planning at that, because no way would they risk actually hurting Dean in any shape or form. They needed the right tools, needed to set up the limitations and extra fencing on their property. Hell, Seth and Roman had even rehearsed some, bouncing lines and ideas off of each other eagerly and out of Dean’s earshot so their sweet little piggy would have a few surprises to look forward to.

Per the role and to actually ensure the scene was executed properly, Dean’s binds had to be toyed with and adjusted in advance. His legs had much more freedom, allowing him the ability to scamper around on all fours much faster, the harness less restricting and covering less of his body. It left him more nude and exposed, but it was something he admitted he wanted when they had all sat down Wednesday night to negotiate the scene. “I-I trust you guys, but…it’s…i-it’s not too weird, huh?”

“I don’t think it’s that weird. Different, yeah, baby boy…but it isn’t too strange. Seems like a natural progression of our play. And if it’s something we find out one of us isn’t comfortable with, well, then…we’ll know.” Roman said so eloquently, Dean giving a soft smile in response.

“I think it sounds pretty goddamn hot, I mean…shit, Dean. It’s fucked up, but a good kind of fucked up.” Seth had snorted out nasally, Roman rolling his eyes a little but Dean simply laughed along with him.

Now the scene had started, Roman and Seth having given the piggy a head start to change their clothes rather quickly.

Seth dawned a butcher’s apron and rubber gloves and cleared off the kitchen table. He placed a metal slate over it to make sure it felt cold, maybe like an icebox. Then he placed a thin plastic sheet over it to contain the mess they were undoubtedly going to make. His part wouldn’t come until later, so he had more time to get into the proper mindset.

Roman on the other hand had shrugged on a camouflage jacket with hunting overalls and heavy, heavy boots. He attached some cotton rope to the hip of his bulky belt and shrugged a fake model gun over his shoulder. It was hype realistic and made him a little antsy, but Dean’s eyes had lightened up when they’d seen it while shopping for supplies. “I’m gonna head out now…look and see if I can’t find us something nice and fresh to eat.”

It was said so nonchalantly, a shiver running down Seth’s spine as he hazarded a glance at Roman before biting his bottom lip and nodding. God that sounded so fucking hot to him, how cold and easily Roman had fallen into the role of a predator, simply look for a meal. “Make sure you bring back somethin’ nice and juicy foh me to cut into…” Seth had decided to adopt a bit of a backwoods accent just for the role, finding it made it easier for him to slide on this skin of a ruthless butcher. Even if Dean did snort at it at first and Roman gave him a look like ‘really dude’.

It didn’t take long for him to find his prey. An innocent little piggy, so ignorant to the predator that licked his chops at the sight of it. It exposed its cute little bottom to the world as it arched up at their strawberry vines, shamelessly biting at the sweet fruit. He could see the reddish, sticky liquid smeared across its mouth and nose.

Roman hazarded to move closer, crouching over slightly to not alarm what would make a wonderful feast when trusted up just right. A few more steps, a couple more, and he was only about three feet away. He could easily shoot at the creature now, but decided it would be better to haul it in live. Another step forward and the crunch of a stick under Roman’s boot signaled his arrival, the pig practically jumping before it started to scramble away from the strawberries with a pitiful ‘reee’ noise.

The look of utter horror and shock in those blue eyes caused Roman to stutter for a moment. Dean would fall into subspace and piggy space so easily that it almost caused a bit of a strange, sick thrill to roll into the pit of Roman’s stomach. Just how lost was Dean into this fantasy? And how often had he dreamt of something so morbid to be simulated on him? Roman had to physically shake himself out of his thoughts as he saw that little curled tail disappear behind a few bushes.

Dean was filthy as Roman came behind him, but a quick scan of his lover’s body revealed to him that he wasn’t hurting anywhere with no scars or cuts. He was revealed by that, worried that Dean would fall too much into the roll and scrap himself up by running too closely by some tree park or crawling under something he couldn’t quite fully fit through.

“No you don’t, little piggy…” Roman intentionally took long, slow, somewhat deep strides to add to the thrill of the chase, loving the way Dean wiggled and scrambled along desperately. “…Papa’s gotta eat tonight.”

The pig stopped then, hooved foot seemingly getting stuck in a little patch of mud and Roman knew what that meant. He knew it meant the chase and hunt was over and that little piggy would be captured. Roman gently laid a knee against Dean’s back, much to the squealing pig’s displeasure.

“Hey now, hey, don’t make it any harder than it needs to be…” His is gentle then, petting at the little piggy’s flank before he began to tie it up, hogtied style. The soft, cotton rope with wide fibers would ensure Dean would be left with no marks, but for added submersion Roman threw a cloth bag over Dean’s head.

The squealing and squirming didn’t stop the entire walk home. Roman’s costume was caked on with dirt and grime from the mess that cascaded off of the pig he had in tow. But he didn’t let go, no, he was ready to eat soon and this piggy was a better meal than he had hoped for.

When he arrived back at the house, he found Seth washing ‘knives’ at the sink before shooting Roman a rather sick, demented grin. “Oh, mah stars…never woulda thought you’d bring such a sweet piglet home…” He pinched one of Dean’s ass cheeks then before giving it a firm, open handed slap.

Roman shouldn’t have enjoyed the little animal like screech that Dean let out then, but he couldn’t help it. He, too, had fallen long and hard into his role. He was practically salivating when Seth pointed towards the metal slab on the table for him to put Dean down at. “Gotta clean ‘em first…” Roman grumbled before yanking the bag off of Dean’s head.

So, maybe their little piggy broke character or a moment. Because the look of wonderment and joy that overcame Dean’s face was not characteristic of any animal being surrounded by a room that was covered in knives and tools made for preparing meat.

It was makeshift and little hints of their actual kitchen were still visible, but Roman and Seth had worked diligently behind Dean’s back to cover it up and make a convincing little butcher’s workstation specifically for this play. He was shocked back into his role, however, when Roman had pressed a wet rag over him and began cleaning the grim off of his skin from his outside scurrying.

The hunter paid no attention to his weeping cock, either, despite the fact that Dean felt like he was moments from orgasm. This hunter wasn’t his loving owner that made him a sweet, messy playpen to roll around in. No, this was a hunter that wanted nothing more than to consume his flesh.

He wiggled and wallowed around on the cold slap of metal, tears prickled at his eyes as he saw the butcher in a dirty, bloody apron approach him. The pig could still taste the remnants of those sweet berries on its tongue, its lungs stretching in exhaustion as it made pitiful noise after pitiful noise.

“Mmm, gonna be the most tasty lil’ piglet, ain’t?” Seth drawled in his false accent, revealing a glinting blade that could easily dismember a man, let alone a hogtied and defenseless, nude pig.

The hunter dawned his own demented little grin, licking his lips as he finished up washing their soon to be meal. “Oh, little piggy, stop fighting…we just want a few bites is all…” More pathetic, animalistic wails as it squirmed, trying diligently to get away. “…sshh, shh…it’ll be done soon.”

“Hold ‘em down, wanna make this clean and quick, boy.” Seth grunted out as Roman pulled the tied up creature to its haunches, body bent at a strange angle as Seth finally pressed the sparkling blade to the pig’s neck.

He tore across the flesh of the creature’s throat then. The piggy’s noises became garbled and messy, copious ounces of red fluid dripping down the pale flesh of its chest, even reaching the tip of that cock that messily came at the first bite of the blade. The hunter and butcher were going to feast well tonight, staring down at the form of the pig that had become rather limp, all that meat for them to consume as they chuckled darkly.

Except it wasn’t blood. It was corn syrup and food coloring and it wasn’t a dead pig on their kitchen table, but a trusted up and sexually sated Dean as Roman managed to gasp out. “End of scene.”

Dean sat up slowly then, eyes damp and gaze fogged over as Seth quickly rushed into the farm house’s bathroom, drawing a nice and warm, very human bath for him. “It’s okay, little pig. Play time is over. You’re Dean now. Roman’s here…and so is Seth, yeah? It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Roman cooed to him as Seth quickly discarded his costume to reveal a much more normal, less threatening outfit of skinny jeans and a v-neck.

Seth quickly but gently removed Dean’s own costume next, the ear clips came off first. Then the head harness. Then Roman took over to undo the hog tie and soon he was ready to be hoisted into the tub.

The sub’s head lolled slightly, staring up at them as he was surrounded in warm water. He still hadn’t spoken a single word, eyes blinking slow and deliberate as Seth washed the corn syrup mixture off his throat and chest. God, it had freaked him out a little to do it, but as Dean seemed to relax and appear almost boneless amongst the suds, he felt a little better. “That’s it, Dean…you gonna come back to us now, champ?”

Roman remerged into the bathroom just as the last remnants of their morbid scene were washed off Dean’s pale and pristine chest. He finally seemed to come to then, grinning with his eyes clamped shut and a tongue lolling out messily. “Mmm, I champ don’t mind bein’ prey…”

Usually when they were at the farm, Dean would stay in pig mode from the moment they got onto their property to the moment they hopped back into Dean’s truck. But after the intensity and heaviness of their scene, it was necessary for Dean to be Dean again.

“You’re STILL sleeping with that on?”

“What, ya jealous?” Dean snickered, the title belt firmly snapped around his waist as Roman kissed just above his eyebrow.

“Mmmhmm, sure…” The Samoan huffed out with a fake eyeroll. “…just can’t imagine that being comfortable.”

“I don’t think it’s about comfort, Ro…” Seth observed, leering at Dean over the book he has is nose buried in. “…I just think our little piggy likes to be seen as prey.”


End file.
